Geronimo
by OnyxvanGem
Summary: The Doctor has a problem...he's in love with Amelia Pond. Only, she can't find out or he'll be in trouble with Rory and their perfect life of traveling would be ruined. Naturally, the only other person who knew had to be the Master...that was just great. And, of course, he had to make the Master angry with him just before the other Time Lord had found out...just great.


**Hey guys!  
**

**This is my first non-Crack!one-shot that I've published for Doctor Who, so please be nice, okay guys?  
**

**It's Doctor/Amy with past Doctor/Master, Doctor/Rose, and mentioned Doctor/River. I'm not even going to mention the past Amy/Rory...because that kinda happens in my one-shot...yeah...  
**

**This fic is dedicated to musicluvr157, who messaged me and asked if I could write a serious one shot, just as a challenge. So, naturally, I accepted the challenge, and the handed me the idea for this gorgeous creation of my brain. So the plot goes to them, not to me. Yeah...  
**

**Enjoy this, because you'll probably never get another serious piece of Doctor Who literature from me unless you ask really nicely...  
**

**Stay amazing!  
**

**OnyxvanGem  
**

* * *

**Geronimo**

The Doctor wandered around the console room of the Tardis, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He was aware that he was pushing buttons and pulling levers to control his beautiful ship, but he just couldn't keep his mind on it. He was going through the motions. Why was he going through the motions? he asked himself. It was most likely because of _her_. Amy Pond…

Well, it was Amy _Williams_ now, wasn't it? She and Rory had gotten married a few short weeks ago, but the Doctor couldn't seem to keep his thoughts from wandering back to that night. That night…the night before her and Rory's wedding. The night she had pressed him up against the Tardis and had attempted to snogg him. The Doctor couldn't help the small shiver that ran up and down his spine at the thought. She'd tried to snogg him on her wedding night…him, the Doctor, him…and he'd, for some stupid reason, rejected her. He was such an idiot…well, no, he wasn't, he had just been trying to save her relationship with Rory. And he'd done what he'd planned to do in pushing her away. His Amelia had married the beaky human and the Doctor remained relationship-less.

It had all been fine. Fine…perfectly fine. For a while, at least. Until they'd found the Master.

Ever since they had found the Master stranded on a burning planet one morning, he'd tried to sabotage the Doctor's peacefully _fine_ relationship with his lovely _married_ Amelia. The Doctor had to be so careful around them when the Master was in the room…had to pretend that all he desired from Amy was friendship, to remain her perfect imaginary friend. Her 'raggedy Doctor', as she had called him when she was a child.

But inside he was screaming…inside, all he wanted to do was tell the beautiful ginger…the beautiful woman called 'Amelia', the woman who had been the girl with the fairytale name…that he loved her. That he had loved her since that day. That he wanted to be with her, wanted so much to be with her, but couldn't because of Rory, her _husband_.

He had to stop. Stop thinking about it…he had to just stop. It was ruining him…ruining every planet he visited, ruining every single bite of his custard dipped fish fingers, ruining his very existence. This was tearing the Doctor up from the inside, starting with his hearts, ripping them apart, slowly fracturing them into billions of billions of pieces every time he thought of that moment. That moment when it would have been so easy to just take Amy as his, to allow himself to love her as much as she had wanted to be with him.

The Doctor heard footsteps and he snapped himself out of his thoughts, looking up to see Amy Pond…Amelia Pond… Amy _Williams_…entering the room with her arm around Rory's waist, his arm around her shoulders. They were laughing about something, something the Doctor didn't even want to ask about. He was to preoccupied by the strange feeling of longing that had washed over him as soon as his eyes had made contact with hers before he'd had to look away. He couldn't let her know…it would ruin everything. It would ruin the carefully constructed relationship he'd formed with Rory, for example…and he could not let that break.

Rory scared even him when he was angry…and that was saying something.

"Ooh, hello, Doctor," Amy said once she and her husband's laughter had calmed down a little. The sound of his name on her lips made the Doctor swallow a lump that had suddenly grown in his…irritatingly feminine…throat. He offered her a small smile.

"Hello, Pond, Rory," he said, making his voice take on the same cheerfulness it always held when he was talking to his companions.

They made small talk for a few minutes before the Master had joined them in the console room, something that the Doctor knew would not end well. He and the Master had gotten into an argument a few days earlier over the fact that he, the Master, needed to actually listen to what he, the Doctor, told him to do concerning their adventures. During that argument, one thing had led to another and, well, the Doctor had let slip his love for Amy… Needless to say, the Master had latched onto that, shouting at the Doctor, demanding to know why he didn't love the Master anymore, demanding answers. He had also threatened to, if the Doctor didn't do whatever he wanted, tell Amy and Rory. Which wasn't good.

Because if they knew, the Doctor was doomed.

Not literally doomed, just figuratively doomed…but it would still not end well for him. Rory would probably end up hitting him. The Doctor didn't like being hit, and he highly doubted that Rory wouldn't if the truth came out. Rory was too protective of Amy for it not to.

The Doctor should have let the Master win that argument…thinking about it, he should have lied about why he didn't love the other Time Lord anymore, not brought Amy into this at all. But his stupid mouth had thought otherwise and had just blurted that out as an answer.

'Because I love Amy!' had been his exact words.

Yes, thinking about it, he should have been a lot subtler…

"Hello, Doctor," the Master said silkily, his voice dark and slightly crazed even though the drums were now nearly gone. He had been driven insane by them…even though the signal was gone, the Master had insisted he heard them…but that wasn't something the Doctor needed to think about then. He needed to concentrate on the fact that the Master might possibly tell Amy his secret.

"Master," he said with a small nod, turning back to the console and pressing another button before whacking another with the mallet. The Doctor heard the Master walking around the room before he finally stopped.

"Hello Amy, Rory…" he said, his voice turning even more manic when he said the name of the woman the Doctor was infatuated with. The Doctor swallowed, shutting his eyes and praying that the Master would leave off his sentence there, not tell the two humans his secret. Of course, that hope was futile. He didn't even know why he'd tried to will it to stop in the first place, his mental efforts were pointless.

"What do you want?" Amy asked and the Doctor held his breath, anticipating the worst from the Master. The worst was what he received.

"Well, I have a little something that you might want to hear," the Master said and the Doctor could hear the grin in his voice. He couldn't look…he had to get out of there. Run, run, do what he knew best, run, follow his instincts, run.

But the Doctor was frozen in place. He couldn't move…he was frozen by the thought that the Master could tell them, ruin everything the Doctor had done for the past few months. Ruin the Doctor's companions.

"What could you tell us that the Doctor won't?" Rory asked. Rory…he'd guessed that the Doctor couldn't talk about it. He'd guessed correctly.

"Master, please…" the Doctor pleaded, unable to even turn and stare hopelessly at the scene that was going on behind him. He was anticipating the inevitable. He was anticipating the anger and confusion and hurt that would be directed at him shortly.

"Well," the Master said, ignoring the Doctor's attempt to stop him, "it seems that our Doctor is in love…"

"With River, yeah," Amy said, her voice terse, irritated by the Master's pestering them with something they already knew.

"Oh, there's another one too, Doctor? Tsk tsk…" the Master said fake-patronizingly and the Doctor swallowed, trying to snap himself out of this and contradict everything that was going on. He needed this to stop…

"Stop," the Doctor said, leaning slightly against the Tardis console.

"Can't do that," the Master said. There was a small, nearly milliseconds in length, pause before the Master said the one thing that would ruin them. "The Doctor is in love with you, Amy."

The silence was deafening. The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of something, anything, but it was still. Nobody talked, nobody moved, there was just breath. Not even the Tardis made any attempt to communicate with him…she was probably too ashamed that he'd moved on so quickly from Rose. The Tardis had always loved Rose…

"I'll just leave you with that," the Master said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The Doctor still couldn't make himself turn around to face everyone, and he just listened as the Master left the room, his footsteps echoing in the silence that Rory and…Amy didn't dare break.

Nobody spoke again until a few minutes later. The Doctor heard one of his companions open their mouth and inhale and he braced himself, anticipating the worst…well, nothing could be the worst compared to what had just happened. That had been terrible. It was just a matter of who would speak first. With Amy, he could expect confusion…with Rory, he could expect anger.

"Is it true, Doctor?"

Rory had spoken first. The Doctor swallowed again and turned around, his face wearing the most hopeless expression it had ever worn. It worsened at the looks Amy and Rory were giving him.

Rory was angry.

Amy was disappointed.

Disappointed…she was disappointed with him. That was just great…

"I hadn't meant for-" the Doctor tried to say but Rory cut him off.

"You hadn't meant for us to find out, am I right? What, did you think I didn't already know? I saw every glance you were sending at my wife. That's right, Doctor, Amy is _my wife_! You'd do well to remember that…" he said, his voice not rising in volume. That was one of the things that the Doctor hated about Rory when he was angry…he spoke as if he were talking normally, only…with more pauses.

"I do remember-" he tried again and was cut off.

"No, Doctor," Rory yelled in that manner of his that just made the Doctor's hopes that things could turn out all right leave. "No, I don't think you do remember. Why? Because you fell in love with her!"

"I couldn't help it…" the Doctor said, fidgeting a little with his bowtie, looking away to avoid meeting anyone's eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. He heard Rory walk closer and flinched a little.

"What, do you think I'm going to hit you or something?" the human asked, noticing the way the Doctor had tensed but the Doctor didn't respond, buried too deep in his self-loathing for allowing this to happen. "You'd deserve it, wouldn't you? You would, because she's my wife. You were meant to be her best friend…you were a friend to me also."

"Were..?" the Doctor asked, daring to speak. He didn't like this…any of it.

"Yes, 'were'," Rory said. "I want you to drop me at my house. Amy is coming with me. Aren't you, Amy?"

The Doctor braced himself, a very small piece of him hoping that Amy would say no to Rory's claims that she was going with him back to earth, but no such denial came.

"I'm sorry, Doctor…" he heard her say, unable to look up at the woman he loved. The Doctor sighed and nodded, turning back to the controls and clearing the coordinates he'd set for where he'd wanted to take his two…ex-companions, now. He supposed they would be ex-companions.

"No, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have let this go on for so long…" the Doctor said, referring to his feelings for her. He should have stopped ages ago, should have left them ages ago. He couldn't have, though. He loved her. The Doctor loved his Amelia so much…and it was hard, so hard, for him to remember that she wasn't his.

"No, Doctor…that's not what I meant," Amy said and the Doctor furrowed his eyebrows a little, his head snapping up and almost impacting with a display screen on the Tardis. He turned, staggering a little, and looked over at the beautiful ginger.

"What did you mean?" he asked, inwardly crossing his fingers like he did every time something like this happened. The Doctor knew this wouldn't help much…if he kept his internal fingers crossed, something bad was bound to happen…but it was habit.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier…" Amy said, walking over to him. "Well, I did, but you didn't listen. You stupid idiot. I've been in love with you since I was a kid."

"Amy-!" Rory objected, but the Doctor ignored him. Amy had loved him for that long… it seemed so impossible, but hearing the words from her mouth…those words made his hearts speed up a little and he got butterflies in his stomach.

"You…you do? You love me?" he asked, his eyes lighting up a little when she nodded.

"But Amy, I'm your husband," Rory objected once more and both the Doctor and Amy turned their attention to him this time.

"Yes, I know. But you're not _him_," Amy said, pulling Rory aside for a moment and telling him something softly. The Doctor didn't listen in, but from their faces, he could basically predict what was happening.

"I see. Okay…if you're sure," the Doctor heard Rory quietly, looking into his wife's eyes. Amy nodded, putting a hand on his face.

"Of course I'm sure," Amy said softy, giving the long-nosed human a soft kiss on the lips before she pulled away completely, walking over to stand with the Doctor. "I've never been more sure of something in my entire life…well, except for how sure I am that he's real."

The Doctor was a little startled when she stood up on her toes, pulling him by the lapel of his jacket, and kissing him softly. Not snogging this time, just a soft, sweet kiss. A kiss like the Doctor had dreamed about…so many times. A perfect fairytale kiss.

When she pulled away, the Doctor smiled at her and she smiled back.

"See? I love him, Rory," she said, still not looking away from him, her eyes keeping a hold of the Doctor's. He swallowed, licking his lips gently to absorb the taste of her berry-flavored lip gloss, and offered a small smile.

"Do you still want to go home?" the Doctor asked Rory, tearing his eyes away from Amy's for a split second to see the human male nod. He reached behind him and pulled a lever. With a shudder, the Tardis began to materialize on Earth before coming to a halt. "We're here," he said softly. The Doctor connected eyes with Rory for a moment.

"You take care of her, Doctor," he said, a hint of sadness and anger in his voice at loosing the beautiful creature he once had.

"I will, you know I will," the Doctor responded, lifting a hand up and brushing back a ginger strand from Amy's face, turning his gaze back to her as Rory left the Tardis. "So, what happens now?" He couldn't help but ask. The Doctor had only dreamed about something like this happening…hadn't even dared to hope after what had happened with Rose. But Amy was his now…all his. His Amelia Pond. The thought made his hearts sing.

"Well, you could always take me somewhere nice," Amy suggested, looking down at shirt before back up at his face, a small grin still on hers. "If you wanted to… or we could just, you know, be together."

Together with Amy Pond. That sounded just…wow.

"I'd like that," the Doctor said, slowly pressing a slightly awkward kiss to her lips before pulling away with a smile. "So, Pond… before we make it official that we're, you know, together…is there anything you'd like to say? Any last comments?"

"Yeah, there's one…" she said, smiling at him with the most beautiful of smiles. "Geronimo."

The Doctor laughed before matching her smile with a huge one of his own. "Geronimo."


End file.
